Should've Said No
by Oceana Mist
Summary: Casey has made a terrible mistake will, will Derek give her another chance? Rated T to be safe.


Should've Said No A Dasey Fanfiction

Summary: Derek and Casey were in teenage love, until Casey decided that Derek wasn't enough and went with Truman for three of the eight months Casey and Derek were together. Will he take her back? My first song fic/ first fanfic EVER.

**It's strange to think the songs we used to sing**

**The smiles, the flowers, everything: is gone**

(Present) Derek was listening to his music as loud as the volume would go, looking at pictures of him and Casey. Happy, smiling. They had been together for a good eight months before their break-up. He remembered the break-up very well. He had written Casey a song and had brought flowers home for her. Only to find she wasn't there. She left a note saying; _Derek, I do love you, but I need some time to get my life back in order. I have lost touch with my friends, and I haven't spoken to LIzzie in God knows how long. I'm sorry but I think I need some time to rethink my feelings. Bye Dererk -Casey _Derek started to remember everything that had happened up to that day...

**Yesterday I found out about you**

**Even now just looking at you: feels wrong**

(Past Memory) Derek was sitting in the school yard watching, more or less observing Casey. She didn't seem to upset about their break-up. This was the day after their break-up. Derek had found out the truth. Casey had not missed her friends or Lizzie and she seemed to know herself pretty well. She had gotten back together with Truman, five months into Derek and Casey dating. She had been cheating on him for about three months now.

**You say that you'd take it all back, given one chance**

**It was a moment of weakness and you said yes...**

(Past: Memory) "Derek I'm so sorry!" Casey stuttered through tears. Derek hated seeing Casey cry but he couldn't comfort her. Not after this.

"When were you going to tell me? HOW COULD YOU LEAD ME ON FOR SO LONG ONLY TO GO BACK TO HIM!?" Derek was screaming he was furiousl

"Derek I never... I shouldn't have done it I'm so sorry! I broke up with Truman last night because i realized how wrong it was! I couldn't... Derek I need you please give me another chance!" Casey begged. Derek thought for a moment and wanted to give in to her, but he wouldn't. He wouldn't say yes at a moment of weakness. He was stronger than that.

**You should've said no, you should've gone home**

**You should've thought twice 'fore you let it all go**

**You should've known that word, 'bout what you did with him**

**Would get back to me...**

**And I should've been there in the back of your mind**

**I shouldn't be asking myself why**

**You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet**

**You should've said no baby and you might still have me**

(Past: Memory) "Casey I love you. But no, you can't be given another chance. I can no longer trust you and I have no reason to." Derek told Casey, who simply shook her head. Casey got up and walked over to Derek, gave him a kiss on the cheek and whispered

"Please Derek, i promise I won't do this ever again." She once again begged.

"I know you won't because I will NOT enable you to, ever again." Derek walked away from Casey who stood there.

**You can see that I've been crying**

**And baby you know all the right things: to say**

**But do you honestly expect me to believe**

**We could ever be the same...**

**You say that the past is the past, you need one chance**

**It was a moment of weakness and you said yes...**

**You should've said no, you should've gone home**

**You should've thought twice 'fore you let it all go**

**You should've known that word, 'bout what you did with him**

**Would get back to me...**

**And I should've been there in the back of your mind**

**I shouldn't be asking myself why**

**You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet**

**You should've said no baby and you might still have me**

(Past: Memory) Three months had past since Casey's plea. Derek shed a tear now and then. But this was supposed to be their "Almost Year-Aversary" and Derek couldn't hold it in any longer. He broke down and cried. Casey heard his sobs from her room and went in to his room, without knocking, unannounced. She simply sat beside him and put her hand on his back and rubbed small circles.

"Derek I know what I've put you through and I'm just so sorry." Casey quietly stated.

"Apology acnoliged." Derek smugly said.

"Derek- I think you and I both know we can't live without each other we should always be together."

"Casey that's where you're wrong. It may be hard to live without you, but it's harder living with you than without you."

Casey's tears were streaming down her face and she got up to walk out of Derek's room never planning on asking him that question again.

**I can't resist... before you go, tell me this**

**Was it worth it...**

**Was he worth this...**

**No... no no no...**

(Past: Memory) Derek grabbed Casey arm, and spun her around so she was facing him.

"Casey, If you were given the choice, as to what would have happened if you had gone with Truman, would you still have gone with him?" Derek asked.

"No, Derek I told you already. I would never have gone with him had it meant losing you. I love you and I need you but you obviously need to get over me. So I'll let this... let YOU go and move on with my life so you can move on with yours." She pecked his cheek and walked away.

**You should've said no, you should've gone home**

**You should've thought twice 'fore you let it all go**

**You should've known that word, 'bout what you did with him**

**Would get back to me...**

**And I should've been there in the back of your mind**

**I shouldn't be asking myself why**

**You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet**

**You should've said no baby and you might still have me**

(Present) Derek continued looking at his pictures of Casey and him, listening to his music. She had hurt him deeply and left a hole in his heart that only she could fill. He's glad it's over though. Because somehow he knows that hole would have been a lot bigger if he had stayed with her. Sometimes Derek wonders what it would have been like marrying Casey having little D-Vent Jr's around the house, but she said yes to Truman. Her and Derek were history, history that someone would teach you occasionally but only if necessary and to teach a life lesson. Casey said yes and now she had lost Derek. If she had said no and went home to Derek, well maybe she might still have had him.

***Thanks you guys, this is my first fanfic so just be honest. I know I split the song up but things wouldn't have flown right if I had made the song exactly how it was. I promise my next fanfic will have a more happy Dasey ending.***


End file.
